Those random, sweet momentsOddUlric
by Axelsfireangel
Summary: As the title says this will just be a collection of short OddrichOddUlrich stories, most are going to be just fluff but some might be angst so I will write what type of story it is on each. It's rated that way mainly because of the yaoi in it.
1. 5 more minutes

General Warning: As the title says this will just be a colection of short Odd/Ulrich stories, most are going to be just fluff but some might be agnst so I will wright what type of story it is on each. If you don't like slash don't read, if you do and make coments about how much you think it's gross then I will laugh at you. The rating is around T mainly because of the fact it is slash and people somtimes get offended by it.

AfA: Welcome y'all to my first ever Code Lyoko fanfic. It's OddxUlrich folks so get ready for some cute BL fluff.

Sissy: Hey I thought you said you were going to make a fic staring Ulrich and me as a couple.

AfA: Don't worry I'll still make an UlrichxSissy fic, just after this one I promise. Oh and if anyone is wondering why I'm not making a (shudders) UlrichxYumi its because I hate Yumi. There I said it. (gets chased by rabid Yumi fans throwing rotten tomatoes) Ahh! Save me!

Sissy: (shrugs as she watches AfA run of into the distance) Well I guess I have to do disclaimer. AfA doesn't own anything, except the plot.

Story:5 more minutes

Type: Fluff

Ulrich's PoV

Sometimes I wish I could just cut my alarm in a million pieces.

Those were my thoughts as I reached over my roommate, or rather my bedmate to turn of that godforsaken machine. I sighed as I looked down at the adorable blond who's arms were wrapped around my waist. Maybe I can let Odd sleep a little longer, no…snap out of it. It's a school day we have t go to class, no mater how cute Odd looks with his red Kiwi shirt hanging of his shoulders…no, no, no, concentrate. "Odd, Odd, wake up we have to get ready for school," I said as I shock Odd.

Sadly the only response I got from Odd was of him snuggling his head into my chest.

I sighed again as I started to try and shake Odd a little harder. After trying to wake Odd a few minutes I sighed, for like what the 3rd time today, before I decided to give up on Odd for now and wake him after I took my shower. The only problem with that plan though is that Odd refuses to let me, not lessening his grip on me. "Odd if you're not going to wake up at least let me get out of bed" I said annoyed.

"No…warm pillow can't go…5 minuds" Odd mumbled, well at least I got a verbal answer even if Odd still didn't open his eyes'

"No Odd! We have to get up now, were already late," I said as I managed to get us both in a sitting position,

Odd looked at me with sleepy, purple, puppy-dog eyes, "please can we stay in bed for just 5 more minutes."

'Damn it, don't look at me with those eyes, you know I can't resist them Odd' I thought as I looked away from Odd as a faint blush appeared on my cheeks. "You can stay in bed until I finish taking a shower but…" my little speech was interrupted as Odds lips pressed against mine, all thoughts of school instantly leaving my mind. My arms coiled around Odds waist and his arms wrapped around my neck, as we both fell back slowly in bed. I chuckled as we ended the kiss, "Fine I guess we can stay in bed for 5 more minutes."

Needless to say, but we didn't end up staying in bed for 5 minutes and ended up missing our first two classes and being late for our third.

AfA: (comes back coverd in rotten tomatoes) So how'd you like my story?

Sissy: It was okay, it needed a bit more of me in it thou..(turns to face AfA and notices that she is coverd in tomatoes Oh my what happen to you, you're a mess.

AfA: Yumi fans happened

Sissy: Harsh, anyway lovely readers could you please leave a review for AfA's story. If you do you get complementary Odd, Ulrich, and me plushies.

AfA: Well that's done, I'm off to take a long bath, maybe I can get at least some of this stink off.


	2. Strawberry Popsicle

AfA: I'm back and tomato free!

Sissy: That was fast, anyway I was wondering if this is an OddxUlrich story why am I here and not them.

AfA: I would have Odd and Ulrich here as well but they are too busy making out in that closet. (points to random closet behind her)

Odd and Ulrich: (coming out of said closet) WE AREN'T MAKING OUT!!!!! We're hiding from you!

AfA: I know you aren't but it was the best way to get you out from hiding wasn't it.

Odd and Ulrich: Oh…Cra(AfA gives them a deathglare) AfA doesn't own us or Code Lyoko.

Story: Strawberry Popsicle

Type: Fluff

Odd's P.o.V.

I love strawberry popsicles.

That fact is why I'm glaring at Ulrich…or rather the Popsicle Thief.

How dare he eat the last popsicle, it was my strawberry popsicle, did I mention I love strawberry popsicles…I did, well anyway I want my popsicle!

"What's wrong Odd?" Ulrich asks finally realizing I was glaring at him, or rather the already eaten strawberry popsicle in the Popsicle Thief's hands. Ulrich looks at me confused, he really looks so cute when he's confused. Maybe I can forgive him for eating my popsicle…naw he has to earn being forgiven.

I had to quickly hide a smirk as I made my pitiful, puppy-dog eyes. "You ate the last popsicle, and you know how much I love strawberry popsicles.." I softly pouted. Ha. I totally got Ulrich now; he can't resist my puppy-dog eyes. He'll probably feel so guilty that he'll buy me another popsicle, maybe eve a whole box of popsicles. Wait…Ulrich's smirking, he should be looking guilty not…but all this was forgotten as Ulrich leaned towards me, pressing his lips against mine for a sweat kiss. My tong slid out of my mouth and I licked the strawberry syrup of Ulrich's lips.

I love strawberry popsicles, but they taste even better with a bit of Ulrich.

Sissy: I hate to amit it but that is actually kinda cute, I just wish I was in Odd's place

AfA: realy, 'cause for me I wish I was in Ulrich's place

Sissy and AfA fantisize about being in said places in the fic.

Ulrich: Okay…

Odd: Anyway thanks for reading, please review. If you review for this chapter you get a batch of cookies by either me or Ulrich.


End file.
